MI DULCE ANGEL GUARDIAN
by Tears Of A Liar
Summary: (Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen) Sakura toma una mala decisión y se va con un hombre malvado, peros ella estaba completamente enamorada de el ¿Que sucederá con Sakura? ¿Se salvara de el? ¿Yue podrá hacer que se olvide de ese hombre?
1. Reencuentro

**Hola, bueno aquí e les dejo el primer capítulo de "MI DULCE ANGEL GUARDIÁN" espero les guste y pues dejen su opinión en los comentarios (NO INSULTOS) gracias por leerme.**

Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 19 años. Hace algunos años me mude a Inglaterra, la verdad no me ha ido muy bien, ¿Por qué? Bueno, tengo un novio que me prohibió estudiar, que me mantiene encerrada y me ha llegado a golpear. Yo se que la guapa la tengo yo, ¿Por qué me dejo? Eso ni yo lo se, tengo miedo de el. Siento que nadie me puede ayudar, ni siquiera Kero o Yue.

-¿¡Donde estas!?-gritó Mike con enojo

-Y-Yo...-me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me aventó contra la pared

-¡Tu estupido hermanito, me llamo a mi trabajo y me grito!-me dio una bofetada

-L-Lo siento, hablare con el...-murmure con lagrimas en los ojos

-Más te vale...-me levanto con brusquedad-Por que si vuelve a suceder lo mismo esta vez si te mato a golpes-asentí

-N-No volverá a pasar...-me miro con desprecio

Le serví de comer, y se fue. Se muy bien a donde se iba todas las noches, no soy tonta. Pero no puedo hacer nada, cada vez que le pido una explicación me golpea salvajemente, estoy harta de esto... Pero ya no puedo salir de esta pesadilla.

-¡Sakura!-contestó mi hermano-¿Como estas?-preguntó preocupado-Le llame al imbecil de Mike y...-lo interrumpí

-Hermano, ya no quiero que lo molestes, ya déjalo...-sentí que estaba decepcionado de mi

-Sakura...-murmuro-¿Como lo voy a dejar en paz si ni siquiera te deja contestar tu teléfono? ¿no entiendes que estamos preocupados?-sin darme cuenta me había puesto a llorar-Sakura, regresa... Te prometo que ya no dejare que nadie mas te toque, yo te protegeré, como antes, ¿recuerdas?-sonreí-...Estoy en Inglaterra... Vine por ti... ¿Que dices?- y cuando iba a aceptar alguien tiro de mi cabello con fuerza haciéndome soltar un chillido de dolor-¿¡SAKURA!?-escuche el grito de mi hermano

-¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES!?-me grito Mike-¡TIENES PROHIBIDO HABLAR POR TELÉFONO Y LO SABES!-se quito el cinturón, comencé a gritar desespera, no quería que me golpeara mas, no ya no...-¡CÁLLATE YA!-me golpeo la cara con el cinturón y me hizo una herida

-¡DÉJAME YA!-grite y le solté una patada en la entrepierna

-Maldita...Z-Zorra...-susurro sin aire-cuando me levante te matare...-en ese momento entro una vecina con su esposo

-Por dios, niña, ¿Estas bien?-me abrazó la mujer-Tranquila... Vámonos a mi casa...-asentí y me llevo

-¿Necesitas algo querida?-me pregunto su esposo con una sonrisa

-N-No g-gracias...-me dio una cobija

-Tranquila, el señor Eriol nos pidió que te mantengamos aquí, el vendrá por ti-asentí y les di las gracias

La señora me curo la herida que tenía en la cara, me dio un té caliente y me platico que Eriol ya los había contactado desde hace tiempo. Que el les pidió que me cuidaran,pero siempre estaba encerrada. Recuerdo que cuando Mike me dejaba encerrada ellos me llevaban comida. Pasaron los minutos y sonó el timbre, el señor Evans fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Sakura!-escuche la voz de mi hermano por el pasillo, corrió hasta la sala y quedo enfrente de mi. La verdad, creí que nunca lo volvería a ver...

-¿Hermano?-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Oh Sakura, mira como te dejo ese bastardo...-se acercó a mi y me abrazo

-¡Hermano! ¡Perdóname!-sentí como algo húmedo caía sobre mi hombro, mi... Hermano... ¿Estaba llorando?

-Sakura, perdóname tu a mi... Debí haber estado contigo...-Le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-Sakura...-nos separamos y hay vi a Yukito, a lado de él estaba Tomoyo con Kero

-Oh Sakura...-Tomoyo corrió y me estrecho en sus brazos-Me alegra tanto volverte a ver, te extrañe mucho-comenzó a llorar al igual que yo, hace mucho no sentía el calor de un abrazo, o el apoyo que tanto necesite

-T-Tomoyo...-se separó de mi toco mi rostro

-Sakura, ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? Pude detener esto y lo sabes-dijo con culpa

-E-Es que tenía miedo...-susurre, me sonrió y me limpio la cara con las magas de su suéter-Me sentía tan sola...-Tomoyo me abrazó

-Ya nunca mas lo estarás...-dijo Kero mientras se acercaba a mi

-¡Kero!-lo abrace-Te extrañe tanto-sonrío y tomo su forma original

-También te extrañe mucho, pequeña Sakura-acaricie su cabeza

-Sakura...-me gire y vi a Yue

-Yue, me alegro tanto de verte-le sonreí pero el se acerco bruscamente a mi

-¿Ese maldito te hizo esto?-dijo tomándome del mentón

-Y-Yo...-Touya miro a Yue

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargare que pague ese bastardo por todo lo que le ha hecho a Sakura-asintió y volvió a verme

-Sakura, jamas...jamás te volveré a dejar sola-lo dijo en un tono muy serio y frío, pero en cierta manera... Su mirada reflejaba un enorme cariño...algo que nunca creí ver

-Y-Yue...-murmure sonrojada-Gracias...-agache la cabeza, cuando sentí que unas manos me tomaban de la cintura-¡Y-Yue!-me pego a su cuerpo, la verdad... Me sentí tan segura en sus brazos...


	2. Problemas

**Tiempo sin actualizar este Fic. Por eso ahora les traigo la segunda parte. Y si les gusta o tienen opiniones deja las en los comentarios.** **Este CAPITULO será corto para ver si les gusta como lo he elaborado.**

Estaba hablando con Kero y el me dijo que quien los había llevado e informado de todo era Eriol, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, pues la verdad el y yo ya habíamos perdido comunicación. También me dijo que el se pensaba casar con Tomoyo dentro de un mes, eso me dio mucho gusto. Nos encontrábamos en la sala platicando de eso cuando llego Yue, el me miro y luego a Kero.

-¿Por fin me dejaras tranquilo?-Yue lo miro confundido-No te hagas. Desde que se fue Sakura tu no dejabas de golpearme o decir cosas sin sentido, por tu culpa aun me duele la espalda-Yue se sonrojo

-Y-Yo nunca hice eso...-Kero sonrió

-¿A no?-alzo una ceja

-No...-en ese momento Kero salto a buscar a Tomoyo, tardo unos 5 minutos y regreso con ella y una cámara de video

-¡Aquí esta la prueba de mis palabras, Sakura!-me dieron la cámara. Pasaron imágenes de Yue, una era golpeando y pateando a Kero y otras estaba hablando. Al terminar el video me sonroje al igual que el

-E-Eso no explica nada...-murmuro y Kero le sonrió

-¿Ahora vas a negar tus ataques de CELOS cada ves que hablamos de este tema?-Yue desvió la mirada

-A veces puedes dci cosas muy estúpidas, ¿Lo sabes?-Tomoyo rio

-Vamos Yue, no seas tímido...-el miro a Tomoyo-Es normal que sintieras celos por la persona que es especial para ti-me sonroje, ¿Era especial para Yue?

-E-Etto...-murmure y me levante del sillón-Es mejor que nos vallamos a comer-Yue fue el primero en decir si

Todos no dirigimos hacia la cocina, donde estaba mi hermano y la señora de antes haciendo la comida, al parecer se llevaban muy bien. No tardaron mucho en terminar la comida y en servirla, la mujer era muy amable con todos nosotros. Paso el tiempo volando y cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las 00 hrs. Tomoyo, la mujer y Kero se fueron a dormir mientras yo me quedaba con Touya y Yue, yo me puse a lavar los trastes mientras ellos aseaban lo demás. Pasaron unos breves minutos, cuando de repente alguien golpeo la puerta, peo no la tocaron normal, no, si no la tocaron como si intentaran derrumbarla.

-¡Sakura!-esa era la voz de Mike. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora...

-¡Tranquila Sakura, de aquí no te va a sacar!-Touya me abrazo

-¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!-golpeo mas fuerte, sabia que el era capas de tirarla y si eso pasaba les haría daño a ellos

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-Yue se veía bastante molesto

-¿Que esta pasando?-Tomoyo bajo junto con la mujer

-¡Ese imbécil quiere entrar a la casa!-Tomoyo frunció el ceño, la mujer corrió hacia la cocina

El sonido de la puerta caerse hizo que comenzara a sudar frio y mi respiración se entrecortada. De la nada Mike se encontraba frente de Touya y de mi, le sonrió con malicia. De sus manos humo negro salía con lo cual ataco a mi hermano sin siquiera importarle nada, Yue corrió hacia mi peo Mike alzo sus manos y le aventó una enorme bola de humo negro haciendo que Yue quedara mal herido.

-¡Déjalos!-tome a Mike del brazo-¡Ellos no tienen la culpa, si no yo!-Mike me dio una cachetada

-¡Si!-me tomo del cabello con brusquedad-Hay mi querida Sakurita, mira lo que haz hecho...-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero esta no duro mucho ya que Tomoyo le había golpeado con una botella en la cabeza-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!?-le grito e intento golpearla pero yo me puse en frente de el para recibir el puñetazo, no voy a mentir, creo que ese me dolió mas que cualquier otro golpe que los anteriores

-¡Sakura!-Tomoyo me abrazo-¡Sakura, perdóname!-sollozo

-Wow...-Mike miro a Tomoyo completa-No es fea tu amiga...-en ese momento abrí los ojos de par en par

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!-le grite molesta, el me miro sorprendido, puesto que yo nunca le levante la voz ni lo rete de tal manera

-¿Y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes?-de nuevo el humo negro salía de sus manos

Con una de sus manos me tiro al suelo, después de eso ya no me podía ni mover y aun que intentara gritar no podía, algo hacia que mi garganta se cerrara por completo al grado que casi me ahogaba.

-Bueno, ya no tendremos interrupciones...-Tomoyo se rio dejando confundido a Mike

-¿Sabes?-el alzo una ceja-Me acabo de dar cuenta lo poco hombre que eres-Mike frunció el ceño

-¿Que estas diciendo maldita?-puso una mano enfrente de ella-¿Quieres que te mate?-sonrió y Tomoyo también

-Jajaja, si claro, déjame decirte-puso una mano en la cintura-Yo a los cerdos no les tengo miedo...-el frunció el ceño y cuando le iba a soltar una bola de humo negro cerré los ojos, no quería ver le hacían daño a mi mejor amiga y mas por mi culpa. Pero nunca se escucho nada... Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi a Eriol con su Báculo enfrente de nosotros, el había detenido su ataque

-No quiero sonar descortés, pero si yo veo que intenta dañar estas damas otra vez, le juro que no vivirá para contarlo...-Mike frunció el ceño y se puso en guardia-¿En serio quieres pelear conmigo?-Mike rio

-¡No te tengo miedo!-Eriol se rio

-¿Sabes?-se acerco a Mike-No soy tan cobarde como para pelear con un intento de brujo-le sonrió

-...Nos volveremos a ver...-dijo y desapareció como si fuese el viento


End file.
